Ascendant
Ascendant is the Atealan version of the Mage class and is only available to Mages. Ascendant is obtained in Atrea (The Anomaly) by talking to Isiri in Book 2. Complete her "Read the Signs!" quest to unlock the class and skills. Requires a Dragon Amulet. Ascendant uses a mechanic called Ageisk - Lost Chapter, which increases the damage to each hit over time. Skills *Tolm's Wrath **15 MP, 4 Cooldown **Attacks for 2 hits of 55% damage. **Inflicts 'Tolm's Wrath' for 4 turns, a 33% weapon element DoT. *Kick **10 MP, 4 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 150% damage. **Inflicts 'Root' for 19 turns, preventing the target from fleeing. ***Flee -100. **Note that this skill is currently useless, as fleeing is disabled game-wide. *Break Concentration **10 MP, 0 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 150% damage to the target's MP. *Aksal's Light **20 MP, 5 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 150% damage. **Inflicts 'Blind' for 4 turns. ***Bonus to Hit -60. *The Hammer **30 MP, 14 Cooldown **Attacks for 2 hits of 55% damage. **Applies 'Hammer Boost' for 6 turns. ***Boost +25% **Inflicts 'Sleep', a 3 turn stun. *The Book - Chapter 2 **0 MP, 2 Cooldown **Restores 10% of your maximum MP. *Thorny Shield **15 MP, 9 Cooldown **Applies 'Shielded' for 2 turns. ***Block/Parry/Dodge +180. ***Retaliate for 75% of your weapon's damage, halving for each successive hit. *Attack **0 MP, 0 Cooldown **Attacks for 2 hits of 50% damage. *The Staff **15 MP, 4 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. **Applies 'Aksal's Fury' for 5 turns. ***Boost +30%. *The Wand **35 MP, 4 Cooldown **If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. **Attacks for 5 hits of 25% damage. ***Does 115% damage per hit if the target is affected by 'Frozen'. *The Scythe **25 MP, 4 Cooldown **If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. **Attacks for 4 hits of 32.5% damage. **Inflicts 'Frozen' for 5 turns. ***Fire -25. *The Dagger **25 MP, 4 Cooldown **If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. **Attacks for 8 hits of 16.25% damage. **Applies 'Dagger' for 4 turns. ***Bonus to Hit +30. *The Book - Chapter 1 **25 MP, 4 Cooldown **If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. **Attacks for 2 hits of 65% damage. **Applies 'Aksal's Boost' for 5 turns. ***Boost +30%. *Ageisk's Fury **30 MP, 0 Cooldown **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 140% damage. *Ascension **25 MP, 14 Cooldown **If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. **Attacks for 1 hit of 225% damage with +200 Crit. **Damage is increased by 10% per 1 stack of 'Ageisk - Lost Chapter', capped at 275% with 5 stacks. **Resets 'Ageisk - Lost Chapter' stacks to 0. Mechanics Ageisk - Lost Chapter * Every battle starts with 0 stacks. * Each 'Ageisk - Lost Chapter' stack increases the damage that every class skill hit deals by +5%. * Using any Ascendant skill except Ascension adds 'Ageisk - Lost Chapter' stack by 1, capping at 5. ** For example, Tolm's Wrath will deal 2 hits of 80% damage instead of 55% at 5 stacks. * Ascension resets 'Ageisk - Lost Chapter' to 0 stacks when used. Rotation Ascendant has a damage rotation that inflicts enormous damage over 6 rounds, with the purpose of stacking boost before casting Scythe -> Wand. Against an enemy with 0 weakness/resistance to Fire: # The Hammer: 2 * 55% * (1 + 0.25) = 137.5% # The Staff: (100% + 5%) * (1 + 0.25 + 0.30) = 162.75% # The Book - Chapter 1: 2 * (65% + 10%) * (1 + 0.25 + 0.30 + 0.30) = 277.5% # The Scythe: 4 * (32.5% + 15%) * (1 + 0.25 + 0.30 + 0.30) * (1 + 0.25 * 3 / 4) = 417.41% # The Wand: 5 * (115% + 20%) * (1 + 0.25 + 0.30 + 0.30) * 1.25 = 1560.94% # The Dagger: 8 * (16.25% + 25%) * (1 + 0.25 + 0.30 + 0.30) * 1.25 = 763.13% For a pre-crit total of 2,556.1% damage over 5 turns (avg 511.22%), or 3319.23% damage over 6 turns (avg 553.205%). Strategy Avoid using Ascension since it resets your passive Boost. It's best used as the finishing attack. In general you will not be using Tolm's Wrath, or The Book - Chapter 2. These two skills are not worth using. Never use Kick or Break Concentration, as they are useless in most situations. Your defensive skills are The Hammer (Stun), Aksal's Light (Blind), and Thorny Shield (Shield). Since The Hammer also gives a +30% Boost buff, you could use it before you use your Scythe-Wand combo even if your enemy has Immobility resist. Aksal's Light has a 5 Cooldown, meaning you can use it, then after its duration use Thorny Shield. Once Thorny Shield's effect is over, you can use Aksal's Light again. Always use The Scythe before you use The Wand so it deals massively increased damage. Category:Class Category:DA Class